Verdades Por Trás de Cartas
by Madame Mim
Summary: .Terminada. E se tudo que você pensasse que fosse perfeito na verdade fosse um verdadeiro teatro, onde dor, paixão e ódio predominam? Escondidas por um muro onde só cartas podem atravessálo?
1. Cedric Digorry

_                                Capitulo 1: Cedricc Digorry_

_"Minha vida sempre foi um tanto calma. Minha mãe sempre me ajudando, e me pai sempre abaulando. Enfim, somos uma família feliz. __  
Tive uma grande surpresa quando fui escolhido como capitão do time de Quadribol da minha casa a Lufa-Lufa, e me assustei mais ainda quando uma garota da Corvinal veio até a mim dizendo que me ama. Eu nunca amei ela, mas achei que era a melhor maneira de tentar esconder o meu amor por uma garota bem menor do que eu. Às vezes me chamo de pedófilo! Enquanto ela vem toda feliz falar comigo eu a flerto, mas ela é muito ingénua, nem percebe enquanto suas amigas ficam a brincar com ela falando que nós somos namorados. Graças a Merlin quando eu flerto alguém eu sou natural, aquelas garotinhas amigas delas devem apenas brincar com ela. Por fim, eu no meu sétimo ano e ela no 4°, e eu a flertando. Então, tentei esquecê-la e resolvi aceitar o pedido da garota da Corvinal, Cho Chang. Ela era oriental, astuta como uma raposa. Tenho que confessar que acabei gostando um pouco dela, mesmo ela me dando alguns vários chifres! Merlin! Aquela garota vive dando em cima de todo mundo! Mas qualquer coisa vale para me fazer esquecer a garota do 4° ano, Vitória Land. Ela tem cabelos cheios cacheados, mas os prende sempre. Eu adorava eles soltos, mas ficava calado, não queria representar que gostava dela. Os olhos dela pareciam besouros, eram castanhos escuros. Ela os odiava, vivia dizendo "Pelo menos eles podiam ser um castanho chocolate!", mas eu adorava quando aqueles olhos emitiam aquela luz de felicidade. Outra coisa que ela reclamava muito era seus lábios " Ced, meus lábios não são carnudos como a Melissa Galter da sua classe! Meus lábios são tão... normais!" De fato, os lábios dela eram um pouquinho carnudos, eu adoro ver eles se movimentando, me dá vontade de beijá-la. Fico meio assustada como ela se odeia e menospreza, e eu a amo tanto. Já Cho... bem, Cho?! Ela só fica falando que é linda! Às vezes dá sono em mim! Vic, como eu a chamo, é leal, modesta e persistente, agora Cho, não é nada modesta, nem um pouquinho leal, e nada persistente, porém é super inteligente, o que Vic não é tanto, mas não tira notas baixas. *Risos* Cá estou eu comparando elas, meio ridículo, não acham? Eu deveria estar desfazendo tudo com Cho, e tentando me aproximar de Vic, mas quem disse que eu consigo? Hoje talvez seja meu último vivo, irei competir a última tarefa do torneio das casas, acho meio óbvio que o Potter irá ganhar, ele deve estar querendo ganhar não só o torneio, mas Cho. Ele ama Cho, eu percebi isso. Também, ela deu em cima dele nos jogos de quadribol. Aposto que se morrer ela vai correr para os braços dele. Se eu morrer, acho que a única pessoa que vai ser importar é Vic, ela é a única que vem dizendo, na hora que eu vou fazer um teste da competição " Volte, eu quero você vivo!" Nossa, agora que me toquei saí falando do campeonato das casas sem nem falar nada! Pois bem, eu e o Potter somos os escolhidos para sermos os campeões de Hogwarts, Fleur Delacour de Beauxbaton,s a qual eu achei meio parecida com Cho, e Vic vive comentando "que garota saidinha!" Victor Krum é de Durmstrang, ele é quieto e de aparência bruto, ele parece ter tido uns rolos com um garota da Grifinória, a Hermione Granger.   
Grant, Luke e Anakin são os meus melhores amigos! Os três sabem da minha paixonite por Vic, mas não falam nada a ninguém. Anakin é filho de trouxas e recebeu esse nome pois sua mãe ama uma tal série chamada "Star Wars", na qual um personagem se chama assim. Ele é calmo e inteligente. Grant é de uma família de bruxos, uma das mais reconhecidas do mundo bruxo! Ele é animado e vive fazendo piadas. Luke é misto, mãe trouxa, pai bruxo. Os pais deles são muito engraçados, ele é calmo em público, agora quando esta com pessoas intimas, sai de baixo porque ele é muito animado e arteiro! Eles são verdadeiros amigos que me apóiam sempre! Tenho certeza que eles também iram ficar triste caso eu morra.  
Acho que não tenho mais o que dizer, só estou escrevendo essa carta para caso algum dia alguém leia, e saiba realmente da minha vida. Ah! Uma coisa que eu não citei nessa carta, é que eu beijei a Vic a alguns minutos. E contei tudo a ela, mas pedi para ela ficar em silêncio. Nem perguntei se ela gosta de mim, sabe, prevenir um tapa, talvez. Amanhã depois do torneio eu desfaço com a Cho e insisto com Vic a namorar comigo.   
Carinhosamente   
Cedric Diggory"_   
Cedric deu um suspiro e enrolou o pergaminho deixando em cima da escrivaninha. Ele mal sabia que esse seria seu ultimo dia de vida.   
  



	2. Victoria Land

Capitulo 2: Victoria Land  
_"Não sei porque estou escrevendo isso! Talvez, porque seja do tipo de Cedric fazer diários e eu acabei escrevendo isso em homenagem a ele, não sou de escrever bilhetes suicidas ou coisas do tipo, mas vou considerar esse como um. Bem, a minha vida era ótima! Eu vivia reclamando que era ruim, mas agora eu vi o que é ter uma vida ruim! Meu verdadeiro e eterno amor morreu. Ahahah! Engraçado, não acham? Mas sabe o que mais me deixa triste? Eu só chorei uma vez por ele, eu não sou de chorar, sou tão insensível… E além disso, ele morreu sem saber que eu amava ele! Ele me disse que eu o amava agora, será mesmo que Martha, minha melhor amiga, o contou tudo que eu pedi para ela contar a ele antes da última prova do campeonato das casas? Ah, acho que vou chorar! Porque isso aconteceu? Vic, cala a boca! Ah! Ah! eu sou ridícula! Fico falando comigo mesmo no papel. Só o Cedric mesmo para gostar de uma idiota como eu. Ah! Deixa minhas reclamações sobre mim para lá e vamos falar a minha história com o Cedric. __  
Eu conheço ele apenas há um ano *risos*. Sim, há um ano, nos conhecemos num torneio de natação no lago. Ele era MIL vezes melhor do que eu, mas fazíamos o curso de natação inventado pela Professora Sprout para nós da lufa-lufa. Fazíamos no mesmo horário, embora fossemos cada um de uma turma, uma amiga minha fazia junto a ele, mas só nos falamos num dia chuvoso, em que só eu e ele fomos. Depois num jogo nos falamos melhor, descobrindo que gostávamos de bandas e livros iguais. Antes de eu falar com ele, eu tinha uma quedinha por ele, que foi crescendo, crescendo até que virou amor. Ele eu não sei, mas para mim foi. Vocês não sabem como era angustiante chegar perto dele e tentar não falar com ele! Pior quando minhas amigas inventaram que eu devia convidá-lo ao meu aniversário, mas eu, covarde como sempre, não o convidei! Bem, acabou que pela minha amiga e por sermos da mesma casa fomos nos conhecendo e eu sempre tentando falar com ele. Na verdade, quem falou com ele foi meu primo. Pois bem nós nos conhecemos e fomos ficando amigos. Até quando a idiota da Cho Chang, mas eu e minhas amigas a chamamos de Xô Chata, resolveu roubar ele de mim! Está bem, ela apenas foi mais corajosa do que eu, MAS mesmo assim ela andava com ele enquanto dava em cima de um bando de gente! Se ele tivesse ficado comigo ele não sofreria isso! Infelizmente eu vi que a vida não é um conto de fadas, embora ele tenha dito um dia antes de morrer que gostava de mim e não da Cho. Eu ainda sofro só de pensar que ele talvez tenha morrido sem saber que eu o amava.   
Vou parar de falar de Cedric, isso me deixa muito triste. Se quem ler essa carta amar alguém, aproveite, a gente só percebe nossos erros ou quando dá muita coisa errada, ou quando perdemos pessoas importantes.   
Mas, antes de acabar eu vou falar de pessoas que eu realmente agradeço e caso eu morra, eu gostaria que soubesse do que eu escrevi na carta.   
Martha Goulouk, eu te adoro, amiga! Te conheço desde pequena e sei que posso contar com você em qualquer hora, obrigada por me fazer aproximar de Cedric.   
Claire Moulourd obrigada também, amiga! Também sei que posso contar com você a qualquer momento! Gostaria de agradecer a você por fazer, dentro de outras coisas, por amansar Franccesco.   
Franccesco Soulhead, primo, te adoro! Obrigado por tudo! Por me agüentar, por ser tão bajulador, confiante, paciente dentro de outras coisa comigo, só espero que deixe de ser ciumento.   
Harry Potter, obrigado por me falar sobre as últimas palavras que Cedric disse, e por me agüentar esses dias. Só acho que a Cho está te usando, cuidado, não quero ver você, um grande amigo, com o mesmo fim de Cedric, ser um tanto corno por causa dela!   
Professora Sprout, por sempre me ajudar, e por ter me ajudado a falar com Cedric também! Ganhei uma admiração enorme pela senhora com esses anos.   
Acho que é isso, para as outras pessoas como: minha mãe, meu irmão e meu pai como outros, eu gostaria de dizer obrigado por tudo. Estou com vontade de chorar por tanto vou parar essa carta   
De talvez uma futura suicida,   
Victoria Land"__   
Victoria botou as mãos no rosto e um pequena lágrima rolou pela sua face triste e séria, que antes era sorridente e feliz.   
  
_


	3. Harry Potter

Capitulo 3: Harry Potter

  
_"Não vou dizer que não sei porque estou escrevendo essa carta, e nem vou esquecer esse detalhe, apenas estou escrevendo para falar um pouco das coisas que Vic e Cedricc não citaram. Confesso que me apaixonei um pouquinho por Vic, não sei se é paixonite, ou se é apenas admiração. Só sei que ela continua viva, não se suicidou, mas anda meio presa nos livros, uma amiga dela me contou que ela está a procura de algo que faça Cedric de volta nem que seja por uma hora. Parece que ela achou, um que deixa ele vivo por uma semana. Agora, o problema, é se Dumbledore vai deixar, eu sinceramente espero que ele deixe! Enfim, as últimas vezes que eu falei com Vic essa estava muito triste, transmitia um sorriso de tristeza, mas nunca a vi chorando, ela mesma reclama pois não chora demais, e se acha insensível! Na verdade ela se menospreza demais! Acho que Cedricc chegou a dizer isso na carta dele. Ah, é, eu sei, porque não pude me conter e li a carta dele, e um pouco da dela. Voltando ao amor dos dois, eu realmente tenho inveja! Eles são (ou eram) um casal lindo! Ela é realmente animada, enquanto ele é meio calado. O Simas, ao meu pedido, fez um possível retrato dos dois, eu dei para ela, para ver se ela melhorava, mas acabou que acho que ela piorou um pouco. Eu não sei ao certo, porque ela faz o máximo possível para agir normalmente sem que ninguém repare sua depressão! Embora eu e umas pessoas percebamos. Aiaiai, estou realmente preocupado com isso! Estou com medo dela se suicidar ou algo do tipo! Ela me ajudou muito esses dias, e eu gostaria de ajudá-la também! Sabe, acho que vou falar como conheci ela, que tal? __  
No enterro de Cedric (que fora em Hogwarts, ele sempre dissera que desejava que fosse enterrado lá quando morresse), eu reparei numa menina que ficou depois de todos terem saído, até mesmo Cho. Estranhei, mais fiquei quieto! Logo depois de alguns dias eu fui lá para pensar um pouco e vi ela lá novamente. Não me contive e fui falar com ela, que tomou um susto mais depois sorriu e começou a falar comigo, se eu era amigo de Cedric, e me contou várias coisas sobre eles. Conversa vai, conversa vem, ficámos amigos. Ela me contou toda sua história com Cedric, o que me deixou chocado e logo me separei de Cho e agora estou meio interessado em Luna.   
Enfim, acho que não tenho mais o que falar! Vou botar essas cartas em um lugar meio escondido, para alguém um dia achar.   
Com carinho,   
Harry Potter"  
Harry pegou os três pergaminhos e botou num envelope, e em seguida colocou numa estante de livros da biblioteca, depois foi procurar Vic._

N/A: Gostaria de agradecer a Juliana, por me mandar um e-mail comentando a fic! Bem.. É isso... Ah! Essa fic terá continuação.. que estará a caminho logo .. logo!


	4. Cho Chang

Capitulo 4: Cho Chang            

     _" Sabe porque estou escrevendo isso? Porque acho um absurdo acharem que eu não era tão amada pro Cedric como a tal Victoria! Eu sempre disse a ele que ela era apenas uma piralhinha chatinha que o amava. Mais uma do clube de fãs dele. Mais, tenho que admitir que ele andava tentando terminar comigo, mas eu não podia deixar isso acontecer! Eu estava causando ciúmes no meu ex-namorado! Não podia parar meu plano logo, além disso, eu estava amando a atenção que estava tendo por ser namorada de Cedric Diggory._

_      Bem, eu acho que ele gostava demais daquela garotinha! Meu Merlin, como falava nela e a protegia! Não, acho que ele a tratava como uma irmã menor, pois eu sei que ele me amava! Eu sou linda! Ele dizia que eu era muito vaidosa. Ah! Mas deixa pra lá, agora ele está morto mesmo! Sim, tenho que admitir que ele era lindo! Cheguei a ficar afim dele, mas mesmo assim, tem coisa muito melhor no mundo._

_      Agora estou namorando com Harry Potter! Ele é bonito! Me deu muito mais fama, e me dá muitos presentes! Mas, ele ficou amigo daquela irritante de Victoria também, essa menina está destinada a me atrapalhar por algum acaso? Tudo bem que eles se conheceram por acaso no enterro de Cedric e… Sabe de uma coisa? Vou esquecer essa garota! Ela não pode me afetar tanto assim! Ela é muito inferior em comparação a mim! _

_     Estou escrevendo isso pois, meu diário sumiu! Sim, acho que foi a minha amiga Leda. Ela ama ver minhas coisas! Mas eu recupero o diário rapidinho! Ah, droga, o Harry tá vindo ai! Vou esconder isso nessa prateleira, depois tiro daí. _

_                             Beijos, Cho Chang  _


	5. Lisa e Gregory Potter

                              Capitulo 5: Lisa e Gregory Potter

            - Lis! Venha aqui! - berrou um garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis com aparência de 13 anos, Gregory Potter.

           - O que foi, Greg? - falou uma menina de cabelos cacheados meio louros com uns 11 anos, Lisa Potter.

            - Mana, olha o que eu achei!

            - O quê, Greg? - Falou a garota se debruçando nele.

            - Um envelope, com três cartas. Vou ler essa primeira. - falou Gregory pegando a carta. - Tive uma excelente vida...

            - Ah, calma ae, acho que já ouvi mamãe e papai comentarem esse nome, Cedric Digorry.

            - Eu também, vai vendo as outras cartas enquanto eu vou lendo.

            - A segunda é de Victoria Land... han, quê? Mamãe escreveu essa carta? - A garota falou assustada. Os dois leram a carta e se olharam assustados:

            - Mamãe já tentou se suicidar. - Falaram os dois com pânico na voz.

            - Olha, a terceira carta é do... Harry Potter, papai também escreveu uma carta? - Berrou Lisa mais do que assustada.

            - Isso tá muito confuso.

            - Amanhã nós vamos para férias de natal. Nós dissemos que não gostaríamos de voltar porá casa, mas acho que dá tempo da gente reverter isso! - Sugeriu Gregory entusiasmado e confuso.

            - Enquanto isso, vamos tentar entender essas cartas! – Falou Lisa muito confusa com tudo aquilo.

           - Acho melhor resolvermos isso com mamãe e… 

             - NÃO! Vamos descobrir isso antes! - Lisa estava decidida.

             No dia seguinte, os dois irmãos estavam finalmente embarcando na estação de Hogwarts. Avistaram a mãe, ou melhor Vic, agora uma moça de cabelos com cachos definidos, e que vestia uma saia preta com um terno preto.

             - Que bom que resolveram vir! - Vic abraçou os filhos e depois, puxando eles, continuou – Vamos, que eu consegui sair da reunião mais cedo! O pai de vocês chega mais tarde.

             - Ah, mãe...

            - Sim, querida? - Vic acenava para um táxi.

           - Acho que você poderia explicar para a gente…

           - Depois vocês me perguntam, vamos falar sobre o ano de vocês!

           Os dois irmãos se olharam sem saber o que fazer. Tudo bem, falariam mais tarde. Ajudaram a mãe a arrumar o jantar, e falaram sobre suas aulas, então na hora do jantar o pai chegou, um tanto atrasado.

          - Desculpe, tivemos um imprevisto e....

          - Tudo bem, querido, sente-se!

          - Mãe… pai. Quem foi Cedric Diggory? - Falou Grant fazendo Vic se engasgar, e Harry acudir ela.

         - GRANT! Não fale sobre ele agora! - berrou Lisa se levantando, mas depois de analisar o que dissera, se sentou.

         - Olhe, eu não sei como você ficaram sabendo sobre ele… mas... - Tentou falar Harry.

         - Esquece, querido, eu conto a eles. - Falou Vic. - Bem, Cedric foi do nosso tempo em Hogwarts. Vamos dizer que eu era apaixonada por ele. Bem, ele foi morto num campeonato que ele disputara junto com o pai de vocês. Voldemort, como vocês sabem, queria pegar o pai de vocês, mas acabou matando Cedric. Bem, é isso.

         Todos ficaram quietos por um minuto até que Lisa disse: - Mãe, você e papai se conheceram no enterro dele?

         - Sim, vamos dizer que sim. - Respondeu Vic.

       - Agora, por favor, vamos parar de falar disso. - Pediu Harry, meio irritado com aquilo tudo.

       - Desculpe, pai, mas vou fazer só mais uma pergunta. Mãe, você realmente já pensou em se suicidar?

       Aquilo foi como uma faca atravessando o coração de Harry e de Vic.

       - Sim, filho, mas esqueça, eu nunca mais vou querer fazer isso. Mas, como vocês sabem disso?

       - A gente achou um envelope com três cartas e...

       - COMO? A MINHA CARTA, EU TINHA RASGADO E... - Vic parou um pouco de berrar e olhou para Harry. – HARRY, VOCÊ PEGOU A CARTA!

        - E-eu-eu, achei que seria legal se alguém visse e levasse aquilo como uma dica e.... 

       - MAS OLHA O QUE ACONTECEU! OS SEUS FILHOS LERAM! E… - Vic parou e cabisbaixa completou.- Esquece, você tinha boas intenções. 

       - Mãe, a gente não queria causar tanta briga, e... - Tentou dizer Grant. 

       - Sabemos, querido, não se preocupe com isso. - falou Vic sorrindo para o filho.

       - Olha, vamos esquecer isso não é? Ah, claro tinha me esquecido, quem era Cho Chang? – Perguntou Lisa, se lembrando de uma carta que achou ao lado da deles.

        - CHO CHANG, AQUELA VACA??? - Berrou Vic se levantando da mesa

       - Calma Vic, você sabe que eu também não gosto dela, mas controle-se. - Pediu Harry se levantando também.

       - Ah, mas... mas... - Vic respirou fundo. - Okay, já me acalmei, desculpem queridos. Vamos esquecer isso e acabar o jantar.

       E assim fizeram, algumas vezes a família falava um pouco sobre isso, mas não afetava mais como afetara na primeira vez. Obtiveram o costume de visitar o túmulo de Cedric sempre que pudessem.

**Notas finais:**

Oi, gente! A fic ficou maior do que eu pensava! Acredita que ela começou como uma shortfic só com a carta do Cedricc, mas aí as minhas manas Maya e a Cursed Lady ficaram pedindo continuações e então eu decidi fazer uma pequena fic com cada capítulo uma carta. Acabou que o último não é carta, é uma conclusão, vamos dizer! Para quem gostou, fique sabendo que estou começando uma fic explicando tudo isso aí mais detalhado! Desde quando a Vic encontra o Cedric até quando ela e o Harry casam! Bjus, Madame Mim


End file.
